Forgiveness Is The Road To Redemption
by forrealzies
Summary: When Percy is almost killed because of his only friend, he is rescued. But not by who you might think. The Titans are the ones to rescue him. Now after being adopted by Kronos, he must find forgiveness in the one person that sent him down this dark path. Artemis. If he can't learn to forgive then he forever will be lost in darkness.
1. Prologue

I smirked as I looked down from the chopper. It was funny how the goddess just thought she could blow up the helicopter and make a camp. They would be in for a big surprise. Although admittedly it would have been better if the gods did not know about me, until the final battle. I was against the hiding as it was cowardly, but Kronos did not want the gods to know about me. I briefly wondered what had changed his mind enough for him to send me to the school, after he saw the manticore fail to abduct the children. My mind quickly went back to the task at hand. Just before the goddess of hunting, turned my helicopter into birds, I quickly jumped out.

You might think that I was crazy to jump from that high, but personally I had no wish to be turned into a bird. Plus I had fallen from much higher and landed fine. That was of course what I did then, I landed fine. I saw the goddess look at me in surprise. I grinned, although I knew she would not be able to see it beneath my mask. That was the one thing I loved about my disguise. The bandanna covering my face. It was just a simple black bandanna, with a white scythe in the middle. The symbol of Kronos. Besides the bandanna I had a black hoodie, and black jeans on.

"Who are you." The goddess asked me.

"You of all people should know that _Artemis_." I said her name in contempt.

Recognition filled her face. "No, no, no. You're dead. I saw you die."

I gave a harsh laugh. "If it was up to you I would be dead."

Artemis looked like she was about to cry. Behind her, I could see the hunters raising their bows, obviously wanting to end the man who was causing their lady distress.

I snarled and raised a time shield around us, basically stopping all time in a certain area, and in turn not letting anything but sight pass through.

"How could you have done that to me. We were best friends, and you practically killed me. If not for my new master I would be dead."

She started sobbing. "Pathetic. I at least expected you to put up a fight."

"Please Percy—" She was cut off as I started heating Ichor in her veins.

"Do not ever call me that. I am Revan now." I hissed, releasing her. She fell to the ground unconscious. I released the time shield and prepared for all the arrows that were about to come at me. As expected about fifty arrows came flying at me. I stopped them and they all fell to the ground.

"Be happy the fates will not allow me to kill you today." I said as I disappeared in a gold flash. I knew that Artemis would come looking for me. Now that she knew I was alive, she would stop at nothing to find me. And I would lead her right to me.


	2. The Hunt

**A.N**

 **So hopefully you guys didn't hate the prologue. I'm going to try to make the chapters longer from now on so that might help. And also about the rating, it is T, but I am probably going to have some swearing in it that I'm not sure is meant for T. Anyways enjoy! Oh and P.S I have a really hard time writing in Zoe's accent, that's why it is so bad.**

 **P.O.V Artemis:**

I woke to the sound of my annoying brother's voice.

"She should be fine. What I'm more concerned with is who did this to her." I heard him say.

"We already told thee. There was a man that seemed to know Lady Artemis. He put her into this a bubble that none of our arrows could penetrate." There was Zoe, I thought grimly, she would want some answers. Answers that she would probably not get.

"Ahh she is waking up now." Apollo said.

I groaned as I opened my eyes and sat up. What had changed in him. What had changed him from the nice boy she used to know to a soulless monster. It was obvious that Kronos was the master he was talking about, but he how could he have turned to their side. Deep inside she knew that it was her fault, but she wasn't ready to accept it.

"So little sis you are awake." I growled at him.

"FOR THE THOUSANDTH TIME APOLLO, I AM OLDER." I screamed at him.

Noticing that I was definitely not in the mood for his annoying self, he changed tact.

"I was just joking jeez, lighten up a little." He said nervously.

"In case you can't tell I am _not_ in the mood for joking right now." I raged.

"Yeah about that. You have some explaining to do." I sighed knowing that there was no avoiding it.

"Zoe leave us." Surprise showed on her face.

"Milady are you sure, I th—" She started.

"Now Zoe." I said, in a tone that clearly said no arguing.

After she left I turned to Apollo. "What do you want to know."

"Starting off who is this guy? Zoe said that you knew him."

"His name is Per— Revan." I said choking back a sob.

"How do you know him?" Apollo growled.

"I met him years ago. He had run away, and was looking for food when I found him. I was going to kill him and rid the world of another vile male, but after looking through his memories, I knew that I would not be able to kill him. I also just had a feeling that if I killed him, something big would happen. I don't know how to explain it I just knew. He was ten then, and that was seven years ago, so he would be 17."

"I can do math you know." He muttered. "What happened to him? And why didn't you tell me about him?"

"I- I don't know, he was such a nice boy, but one day he came back from a run in the woods, and he was angry. So angry. I had never seen him like it. I was—"

"Wait a minute how did the hunters not know about this guy." I glared at him for interrupting me for a minute before I answered.

"He stayed on his own most of time. I visited him whenever I could. That's what most of my solo hunting trips actually were. Ploys to go see him."

"You weren't attracted to him, right?"

"Gods no, he was twelve at the time. He was just my best friend. He was the only person besides Zoe that I could actually talk to." Seeing he was about to interrupt I continued, glaring at him. "Anyway, he came back angry. I tried to talk to him about it, but he just pushed me out. The next day we got attacked by a drakon. I was distracted for a second, because I could feel raw anger coming off of him at the sight of the beast. He attacked it and almost killed it when I made a mistake. While I was distracted thinking about him, I accidently let my arrow slip, and it hit him right in the back. He turned around and looked at me in betrayal. While he was distracted the drakon bit him. He toppled to the ground and I assumed he was dead. I tried to go to him, but the drakon charged me. I panicked and flashed out. Later that day I went back to the spot and looked for his body. It was gone. I had just assumed that the drakon had eaten him. Now I guess I know the truth."

Apollo sighed, "we have to tell father and the rest of the council. You know that right?" He said.

"Just give me a week to find him. I can turn him back. I need to talk to him." I pleaded.

He sighed once again. "I'm telling the council in one week. You have until then to find him. And just, please be careful. If not for yourself, then for me and the hunters. Please."

"I'll be fine. Just tell the hunters for me, I'm leaving right now."

"Why can't you tell them?"

"Because they will want answers. Answers I cannot give them. Just please do it for." I gave him my best puppy dog face.

"Fine, but if I die then it is your fault." He started walking out.

"Oh and take them to Camp Half-Blood please."

He just waved me off and said, "already got it covered."

As soon as he left, I got up and went to the small drawer in my tent. I opened it and looked at the stone in it. He had given it to me a few months after I helped him. He had said that his mother had given it to him before his step-father had killed her. That was the first time I saw that he was very, triggered. He was very quick to anger and he usually acted in violence. When I said that I would castrate his step-father, he told that he was already dead.

After looking at the stone for a few more minutes, I flashed out. I immediately, went to the first place I could think of. His old camp site. When I got there, I looked around. It was just as I remembered it. A fallen tree off to the right that we would sit on and talk. The tall tree, a few hundred feet to the left, where I taught him to climb. All in the middle of a forest. It brought a few tears to my eyes to see it again. I quickly wiped them. I would not look weak. Especially here.

Looking around once again I quickly noticed that I was not alone. There was a man. Even without seeing his face, I knew it was him. He turned around, and I saw his face for the first time in five years. He had grown by a lot. He was at least a foot taller from his previous 4'11. His hair had also grown out from the short black hair I knew, too long raven hair.

"I expected you to come quicker." He said.

"I got held up after you knocked me out." He snorted.

"You do realize that you are an idiot to come here?" Per— no he was Revan now, said. Percy wouldn't act like this.

"I know that you would not take me captive." He let out a cold laugh.

"You know nothing, _my lady_." He said my name like I would say any other male's name.

"Please just let me exp—"

"I know what happened Artemis," He said angrily standing up, "you shot me in the back and just left me to die. If not for Kronos I would have died."

"I didn't leave you. I came back. I tried to find you, but when I came back you were gone."

"Why would you come back?" He snarled. "Oh wait I know. So you could make sure the job was done, and I was truly dead. I never was your friend was I. You just used me, like everyone else."

"I didn't mean to shoot you. I, I just got distracted. I could feel the anger, emanating from you. I just got—"

"ENOUGH!" He yelled. "You were a fool to come here." He snapped his fingers, and chains flew out of the woods. I managed to dodge the first few, and just as I was about to flash away, one caught me and wrapped itself around my body. I suddenly felt all the godly energy fade from me. Revan walked over to me. He was so close to me that I could feel his hot breath on my face.

"Let's go." He said. He flashed himself and me to a mountain top. As soon as I turned around I knew what it was. Mount Othrys. I knew this mainly from seeing Atlas standing next to a young girl with a gray orb of swirling energy above. The only problem with this sight was that Atlas was free, and the girl was in chains. I cried out seeing the pain of the young woman.

"How dare you do this to a maiden." I cried.

Atlas laughed. "You can take her spot if you wish. I know for a fact she won't last much longer."

"Release me." Revan loosened my chains, and they fell off. I immediately ran to the girl and took her place. She fell to the floor immediately unconscious.

"Good, good. Revan dispose of the girl." Atlas said. Revan didn't move though. "Revan. Dispose of her." I didn't see any movement, but all the sudden Atlas cried out in pain and fell to his knees. Revan was standing next to him.

"Understand this Titan. I do not take orders from. You take orders from me." He hissed.

Then he took a handgun out of his back pocket. I heard a large crack, saw the muzzle flash, and the girl twitch. I could see the hole in her head, that the bullet had left. I started sobbing. How could he have done this.

"Dispose of the body. I must go meet with my Father." Revan said, and walked away, toward the reforming palace.


	3. Rescue

**A.N**

 **So I thought that I should probably mention something about the golden trio and the prophecy. Since Percy is now evil he is taking Luke's spot, so Luke is good. The golden trio is Annabeth, Thalia, and Luke. And Percy was the one who poisoned the tree in the last book. As for the prophecy, it is going to be,**

 _ **A half-blood of the eldest gods,**_

 _ **Shall defy his fate against of all odds,**_

 _ **And see the world in endless sleep,**_

 _ **The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap,**_

 _ **A single choice shall end his days,**_

 _ **Olympus to preserve or raze.**_

 _ **So yeah it is basically the same just changed to apply to Percy or Revan. Anyway thanks, and enjoy.**_

 **P.O.V Artemis**

It had been almost a week since I had been captured. I should have taken some precaution. I should have realised that the boy I once knew was dead, and a killer, had taken his place. Of course I still had hope. Occasionally I could see small pieces of kindness in him. Like the day before. A few monsters that guarded me, had wanted to _play with me_. Revan had heard them and had killed them all. The day before that, when I had just felt like giving up and letting the sky crash to the ground, he hand fed me pieces of ambrosia. It was these small acts that gave me hope. And that hope was confirmed on the day of my rescue.

It was very sudden. At the beginning of the day, both Atlas and Revan came out of the palace. Revan was dressed like usual, but Atlas had a suit on, which I thought was very unusual for a Titan. Twenty minutes later three people came up from the side of the mountain. It was the three demigods, Annabeth and Thalia, and the boy Luke, from the school, and Zoe. She started running towards me.

"Stop! It is a trap. You must leave now."

Despite my protests she ran towards me and started at the chains that kept me under the sky.

"Ah, how touching." Atlas spoke up.

"Let her go Atlas." The boy, Luke, demanded.

"Perhaps you would like to take the sky for her, then? Be my guest." Zoe started to say something.

"No! Do not offer, Zoe! I forbid you." The Titan started walking towards me, but I growled at him.

Atlas chuckled. "You see, daughter Lady Artemis likes her new job. I think I will have all the Olympians take turns carrying my burden, once Lord Kronos rules again, and this is the center of our palace. It will teach those weaklings some humility."

"That might be Atlas, but you know that Poseidon and Zeus are mine." Revan had been so quiet that I had almost about him.

"You may be our masters son, but I still hold more authority than you."

Revan cocked his head. "Is that so. Perhaps you need some reminding of who is in charge." He raised his hand and Atlases face. The Titan started stumbling and looked like he was about to pass out. Revan then lowered his hand. Atlas fell to his knees groaning.

"What a weakling." He then turned to the demigods. "I think some introductions are at hand. I am Revan, who might you be." As he said his name, he glared at me, daring me to say otherwise.

"Luke Castellan, Son of Hermes." The blond boy said.

"Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena." The blond girl said.

"Thalia, Daughter of Zeus." The black haired girl said.

"Hmm, Zeus you say. It will be fun, hearing your screams my niece." Revan said with an evil smile. "Anyway enough talking, I will deal with you now."

He shot forward taking two swords out of the sheaths on his back. With an incredible speed he attempted to decapitate Luke. Only the boy's reflexes as a son of Hermes saved him. By this time Atlas had risen. Zoe and Annabeth attempted to take him on, but it was obvious they were at a very large disadvantage. My sister, went to help the male, with Revan. All the while I was screaming at Revan that he could stop this all now.

He was getting close to knocking both demigods off of the mountain. I knew I had to do something so I played my best card.

"What would Sally think?" I screamed at him. He turned to me with anger clearly shown on his face. It looked like he was about to say something, but at that moment, the daughter of Zeus blasted him with lightning. He landed right next to me.

"What would she think if she saw you right now. If she saw all the damage you caused. All the people you killed." I could see that I was winning him over. "You told me that you would never be like your step-father. You promised me. What ever happened to that. You are just like him. Possibly even worse." I screamed at him, tears streaming down my face. In that moment I could see his mind struggling. Fighting itself. And finally he made his decision. He got up and started running to where my huntress was fighting the Titan. At first I thought he was going to kill Zoe and Annabeth, but he ignored them and walked to Atlas. Atlas thinking that he was coming to help him, let him come. He was wrong though, as a second later the Titan was frozen in time.

Revan grabbed his suit and started pulling him towards me. When he got to me, he cut my chains and pushed Atlas under the sky. He released the Titan and I fell to the ground as I felt the weight of the literal sky being taken off of my shoulders. Atlas started cursing at Revan, screaming that he would be lucky, if Kronos just decided to torture him. He turned to the Titan and for a minute I thought he would release him.

But instead he said, "you always were a coward. Using other people as threats, and never being able to complete a mission correctly." Then he turned to me. "Be lucky I don't kill you for what you said. And when I say kill I don't mean send to Tartarus, I mean making you fade. Never bring up my mother again." He growled.

"Hey don't talk to my lady like that." Zoe yelled at him. He was about to say something, but I was faster.

"Zoe don't. And Percy," He glared when I said his real name, "please come back. The council will let you live. Just please."

"I will come to your council, but only so that I can show Zeus just how stupid he is." He said.

Ten minutes later, we were all in my chariot, flying towards Olympus. When we got there, the gods were debating, about how to rescue. Percy still had his bandanna on when we got to the council chamber. Before any of us could walk in, he stopped us.

"If any of you call me anything, but Revan. I will personally make your life hell before I kill you." With that we all walked in. The gods looked at me in shock as I grew and walked to my throne.

I smirked, "please, continue."

"Lil Sis you're alive." Apollo said.

"Of course I am, and how many times do I have to tell you I AM OLDER!" I shouted the end.

"Right." My Father said. "It is nice to see you alive my daughter. Would you mind telling us, how you escaped?" I agreed and started recounting the day's events, leaving out any part about Revan. They all looked surprised.

"Well, that is good I suppose." Zeus said slowly. "But that doesn't answer one question." He turned to Revan. "Who are you?"

"I am Revan."

"Are you a halfblood?" Of course he is father, how else would he be here?

"Yes."

"Who is your parent?" He looked at me. I nodded at him.

"Kronos." That one word made the whole room freeze. Everyone stared at him jaws open, and bug eyed. In half a second, Zeus had his master bolt out and was flinging it at the young man. He rolled his eyes and raised his hand. The weapon stopped in mid air. 1 foot from his chest.

"Real good idea trying to throw a weapon at someone who has control of time."

"How are you alive? Kronos is in Tartarus." Athena, always the smart one, asked.

"I am adopted, my real father is a god."

"Who is your real father?" Zeus demanded.

"That's funny how you expect me to listen to you." While he was saying I saw his hand raise slightly. Just as Zeus was about to say something else, Poseidon fell to the ground from his throne. Apollo immediately ran to him.

After a few seconds, Apollo said in surprise, "his heart just stopped. That is impossible though, god's hearts don't just stop." All the sudden Poseidon gasped, and Revan started laughing.

Zeus turned to him. "What did you do mortal?" He demanded.

Revan smirked, "Simple. I froze his heart."

Athena gasped, "How could you do that? And more importantly why?" She asked him

"I froze time around his heart. The rest of his body was functioning normally, so his body went into sudden cardiac arrest, since his heart was not doing anything. If he was mortal, he would be dead right now. As for the why. I thought I should repay him for all the pain he made me suffer, by siring me."

Athena froze. "Poseidon's your father."

"About time one of you realized it."

"You must be sent to camp."

"Funny how you think, you can force me into that camp of idiots, with my brother."

"Brother?" Zeus asked, confused.

"You mean Chiron don't you? You still consider yourself a son of Kronos." Poseidon said, having recovered and sat back in his seat.

"Of course I do. Even if I am not on his side anymore, he is still my father."

"I am your father, not that Tit—" His whole body froze mid sentence. Zeus looked at Revan with an eyebrow raised.

He shrugged. "He was bothering me."

"Even if you don't go to camp you still must be watched. I propose that he goes with the hunters. I think—" Hera started, but Revan interrupted her.

"Oh gods, no. How about this. I do what they do in the mortal world. I have free range, but every week I must meet with a parole officer that makes sure I am not doing anything bad. If I am, then I will go to camp. Plus I can form a mind bond with my parole officer so if I do not come to a weekly meeting they will know where I am."

Zeus thought for a few seconds. "I agree, but who will be the officer you speak of."

I jumped at the opportunity. "I will, Father."

"Artemis. Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure."

Zoe looked like she also wanted to speak up, but thought better,

"Well with all of that settled I think it is time for a party." Everyone was flashed to a courtyard, where there were drinks, and a dance floor. The last I saw of Revan that night was him walking towards the elevator towards the mortal world.


	4. Dreams

**A.N**

 **Sup guys, hope you people have been enjoying the story so far. Like I said I'm trying to make the chapters longer, so I'm going to make sure that each chapter I write is at least two thousand words, but I am going to try to get about five thousand. Also for the P. I am mainly writing in Artemis's view to try to get you guys to understand what she is thinking about everything that is happening. Next chapter though I am going to try to write in Revan's P.O.V. And also for the pairing, I am going to make it a kind of slow get together. I know this might upset some of you who want a quick get together(I usually do) but I want to make it feel real, and not like some forced relationship that I see in a lot of other Pertemis FanFics.**

 **Oh and I wanted to explain something that some of you might not understand. The reason Revan still sees Kronos as his father instead of Poseidon is because he thinks it is Poseidon's fault his mother died(this will be explained in a later chapter) and blames him for everything bad that has happened to him. In his mind Kronos was a better father than Poseidon ever was, even if he was evil. Anyways, on with the story.**

 **P.O.V Artemis**

It had been about six months since the battle on top of Mount Othrys and since then a lot of things had happened. Camp Half-Blood, had started preparing for an attack after finding the entrance to the labyrinth in the forest. The hunt had been busy recruiting and destroying the powerful monsters that popped up, before they could join the Titans.

At the moment though I didn't care about any of that. All I cared about was making sure Revan was okay(he still insisted on being called that.). He had made a lot of progress in not killing everything that made him mad, like he was used to, but there had been a few setbacks. The most recent of which had happened the day before. Or night before I guess. It hadn't been time for our weekly meeting, but he had contacted me saying he needed to talk. When we met up he explained what had been happening to him.

Because of his betrayal, Kronos had been plaguing his dreams, with sounds of screaming, and the people he loved dieing. I had been kind of confused about the last one, but he said that he would have nightmares, of his mother being tortured, raped, and murdered.

I sighed as I looked him. His head was in his hands and he was crying. He had just finished explaining his most recent nightmare, which by far was the worst. He said that he saw innocent people being killed by his father, and again his mother being raped and tortured. But he said that this time I was also their, being brutally tortured, raped, and killed only for me to reform and have it all happen again.

As soon as he finished explaining it he started sobbing. I tried to comfort him but I knew there was nothing I could do.

"I just don't know what to do Artemis." He cried. "He is torturing me, and I just can't stand it. He said that if I come back to him, he will make it all stop, and I was actually thinking about. You're the only person I can talk to and you don't even understand what I am going through. I just don't know what to do." He broke down again. It was hard to believe he was the same man from six months ago. But the thing he said about actually thinking about going back to Kronos worried me.

"Revan look at me. No matter what, you can't go back. If you do then he will kill you. And if he doesn't kill you either Zeus will, or he will send me to do it, and I know that I can't kill you."

"You don't understand though. I can't deal with this anymore. I feel like I'm going to explode, and there is no one there, but you to help me. And you don't even really count." Ouch. That hurt. "I mean you're my only friend and all, but I know that if I explained everything to you, you wouldn't get it, and you would try to help, but you would just make everything worse."

"Then help me to understand. I want to help."

"Just cause the gods want to make sure I don't attack them. I know that's the only reason you even try to help me." He said bitterly.

"You're impossible." I shouted. "I'm helping you because _I_ want to. The gods just told me to watch you. They didn't say anything about helping you." I then sighed. "Rev. There might be a way for me to understand. But you have to trust me. I am going to go into your mind, if you try to push me out and I can't leave correctly you _will die_. No matter how powerful you."

He took a deep breath. "Let's do it."

"Okay what I need you to do is, relax your mind." I kneeled next to him and put my forefinger and middle finger up to his forehead. "Now I need you to picture a door opening and me coming through." I knew that he did it because I could feel myself entering his thoughts. "Now quickly think of the dream."

I knew immediately why he was saying I would never understand. Because I never could. The things I saw. They would give Zeus nightmares. I saw terrible monsters, and I heard screaming in the background. Then the image shifted and I was in a small, dark room. In the middle was a women that looked like Revan. She was chained to the ground. In front of her was a man, with scars all over his body, and golden eyes. He was torturing her. Sticking knives all over her body. The image shifted, right as three men walked into the room. I had a feeling, though, that Revan had purposefully shifted the dream so I didn't see what was about to happen. That just frightened me even more.

The next image was just as worse as the first. We were in Camp Half-Blood. The man from before was there again. Once again in the background I could hear the screams. They weren't just screams of terror, but of pain and anguish. The screams that people would find solace from, only in death. Focusing back on the man, I could see a line of people in front of him. He was going up to each person, and stabbing a sword in their shoulders, stomach, legs, and feet, before decapitating them. After what felt like forever the image shifted again.

This time I was in it. I was sobbing, and chained to the ground. The same man from each vision was, as usual, there. He did the same thing he did to the children from the previous image, to me. Then once again it skipped ahead, as three men walked in. When it resumed I was on the ground, naked, with blood all over my body and dripping from my lower body. It ended as the man came up from behind me and stabbed me in the heart.

I came back to my open body, sobbing. Revan was crying to. He grabbed me and hugged me. Normally I would kill him for this, but I knew that he needed me right now. And to be honest. After seeing what had happened in his dream, I needed comfort right now.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was laying on the couch. The only weird thing about that was that Revan was laying next to me, holding me in his arms. I almost killed him right there. The only thing that stopped me, was the tear stains I could see on his cheeks. I couldn't even imagine how he felt. I had seen just a small portion of his dream, and I had broken down. Me, a goddess.

I debated about staying there until he woke up, but I knew that I had to go back to the hunt. I wrote him a quick note and flashed back to my tent in camp. I tried to compose myself before walking out. The hunters were in the middle of dinner. Zoe gasped when she saw me. Guess I was still a bit of a wreck.

"Milady, are you ok?" She asked, concern is her voice.

"Please Zoe come with me. We must talk." I knew she was the only person who could comfort me. She followed me back to my tent. As soon as the flap closed I broke down.

"Milady, what happened?"

"It was terrible Zoe. I don't know how he deals with it." She immediately knew who I was talking about.

"Milady, what are you talking about?"

"He- he showed me the nightmares he was having. It was the worst thing I had ever seen."

"What did you see?"

"Please don't make me explain it. I don't even know how he could have replayed it in his head for me, without going insane."

Zoe seemed to form her next words carefully. "Milady, may I ask. Why did you agree to become the man's, what did they call it, parole officer? Do you know him?"

I sighed. "I did."

She looked confused. "What do you mean you used to?"

"A few years ago, I was on a solo hunt. I was in the woods when I saw a small boy, wandering around. I went to go turn him into an animal, and rid the world of another male. When I got down to him though, I noticed something peculiar. I don't know how to explain it, but I just had this feeling that I couldn't kill him. I ended up talking to him. He told me how he had run away from home, and gotten lost in the woods. I showed him how to get food and left. A few weeks later I went back and he was still there. We talked more and I ended up visiting almost every single time I left the hunt. I even started making up hunts to see him. Then one day, he came back to his camp. He was just so angry. I tried to get him to talk to me, but he wouldn't later that day we got attacked by a drakon. I was so distracted that I let my arrow slip and it hit him in the back. The drakon bit him then charged me. I flashed away in a panic. When I went back later he was gone. You know the story from there." She looked at me for a few minutes, until she finally said something.

"You weren't, romantically involved with him, correct." She said romantically like it was poison.

"No, no, he was twelve at the time."

"So you feel like you want to repay him and that's it?" Zoe asked hopefully.

I took a deep breath. "Yes. But I also want to know if he is a soulless murderer or if he is the boy that I used to know."

"Why would you want to go anywhere near a male willingly though?"

"Like I said Zoe. I want to see who he has become. Besides, if he _is_ the boy I knew, then he would never do or try anything. No matter what."

Zoe pursed her lips. "Milady, I know you think you know him. But he is still a male, he can't be trusted." I had, had enough.

"Zoe. I trust him. If I sensed a hit of and usual male thoughts in him I would kill him on the spot. But _I_ know him. I know that I can trust him. Now I must go to Olympus. I will be back tomorrow." She nodded and left, dejectedly. I felt kinda bad, but I was annoyed that she didn't understand. Revan was different. Or at least used to be. And if he still was she would find that part of him.

I sighed when I flashed into the throne room, on Olympus. I knew that I would most likely have to tell the rest of the gods about what I learned. But why did I feel like I was betraying his trust. Then I realized something. What if they made Revan come here himself, so they could see the nightmare. That would break him if they made him relive it for a third time, plus all of the time he saw it during the day.

I finally looked around the throne room after, dispersing all of my thoughts. I was the one of the last people there. After another five minutes Aphrodite, and Ares flashed in. Together. Since everyone was there Zeus decided that he could make his entrance. In a large bolt of thunder, he entered the throne room and in his own words, "graced us with his majestic presence". How someone that arrogant was my Father was beyond me, but then again Apollo was my brother. I guess I had more of my Mother.

After Zeus's arrival, he got right to business, saying that during a quest by Camp Half-Blood, they discovered that the Titan's army was marching through the Labyrinth towards the Camp, being lead by a rogue son of Nemesis.

"Artemis, I will need you to head to Camp Half-Blood to help prepare for the battle that is surely coming." I nodded. After a few more minutes Zeus ended his speech, and asked. "Does anyone have anything else they need to say?" I took a deep breath.

"Father, I am worried about Revan."

"What do you mean?" He asked me.

"He has been having, nightmares."

"About?" He gestured for me to continue.

"I- I can't it, it is to much. I don't know how he can deal with it."

"Why don't you bring him here to show us?"

"I can't do that." I said quickly.

"Why, not?" He said, a hint of warning in his tone.

"I do not want to put him through the mental pain once more."

"Dionysus can lessen the pain. Now bring him here quickly." I hesitantly nodded and flashed to where I felt Revan was. He seemed surprised to see me.

"Artemis, why are you here?" As soon as he lost his surprise, suspicion took it's place.

"The council wants to hear about your nightmare."

"You told them." He said, venom is his voice.

"I- I wanted to help you."

"Whatever, let's go."

This was what I was worried about. Now he was mad at me. I flashed us back to the throne room.

"Ah excellent, you are here. Now I'm sure you know what to do for us to see your dream." After seeing his nod he continued. "Well let's get on with it then."

I was grateful that I didn't have to see it again, for more than one reason. Reason one is the obvious, but reason two is not. The expression on most of the gods faces told me that they were seeing the full dream. Rape and all.

Finally they seemed to come back to reality. They all looked uneasy, and nervous. Apollo looked like he was about to murder someone. Probably because of what happened to me in the nightmare.

"Well. That is rather, disconcerting." Zeus said, visibly uncomfortable.

"Father, it is just a dre—" Apollo interrupted me.

"Artemis, demigod dreams aren't just dreams and you know it." He seemed unusually serious.

"Yes the part with Artemis is worrying, but how do we know that you will not accept this offer in an attempt to make these vision not come true, Revan?" Father said. Did he not care about me or something?

"Why don't we just do my original idea, have Revan go with the hunters for the time being?" Hera asked.

Zeus stroked his beard. "I like that plan."

"You've got to be kidding me. My hunters will kill him." Revan snorted at this.

"Artemis, he will be going with you whether you like it or not." I protested a bit more, but I knew I could not win this argument. Finally I conceded.

"Fine, but if he dies it is on you." The smile Zeus gave at these words, made me think that he wanted Revan dead. This actually made a lot of sense. Revan still had some loyalty to Kronos and as the son of Kronos, even though he's adopted, he could challenge Zeus for the throne. If it came down to fighting between them, I am not sure who would win.


End file.
